Lost Homes
by little-dog-ed
Summary: What does Inuyasha do when the well gets destroyed and he can't get back to the fudel era? Well guess you'll have to read and find out. This story also has an interesting cross-over...and there could possible be more.
1. The Beginning of a new beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does...WHY MUST EVERYONE WLSE BUT ME OWN SUCH WONDERFUL THINGS?! **CRIES**

Lost Homes

An Inuyahsa story by Stepheddie

Ch.1 The late bloomer

Ring, ring A telephone began ringing inside a pink bed. A large lump underneath pink blankets began to shuffle. A delicate hand reached out from underneath the covers to reach from the phone. "Hello?" The voice came from the maiden under the lacy pink blankets. "Moshi-moshi?" a voice answered. "Kagome-Chan! The Ecstatic voice could only belong to one particular person. "Oh...." Kagome moaned, "Sango must you be so loud this early in the morning?" Sango sighed. "Kagome..." "Yes?" "...IT'S ONE-0-CLOCK IN THE MORNING!!!!!" Sango yelled. Kagome groaned at the shouting her friend was emitting. "Sorry Songo, I just can't wake up early in the morning." There was a slight pause before song's ecstatic voice came back as happy and cheerful as ever. "Yea I guess... Kagome, can we go see Inuyahsa today?" Kagome mumbled "no, not today we have construction workers over today, so we can't go over to the feudal era today." Sango complained but otherwise remained happy. "Fine, but then come with us to the mall!" Kagome agreed just to keep Sango from her shouting. "Great!" Sango answered "Miroku and I will pick you up in 30 minutes. See you then!" Kagome hung up the phone and sat in her bed for a while thinking to herself, 'I really don't want to get up, but Sango can be scary when she is mad...' Finally Kagome decided to get up. She pulled back her covers and sat up, only to find a currently unknown object placed on her window. She screeched and threw the closest thing at it (her lamp), knocking it out the window. She suddenly realized what the object was when she heard the cursing from the ground. "Fuck you Kagome. Wheat the HELL did you do that for. Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah...." Kagome got out of bed and began getting dressed. "Good morning to you too Inuyahsa.

Well that is all there is for the first chapter. I hope to get some reviews so I can post up a new chapter, even though this one is kinda short. And keep in mind that it is my first fic so pleeez be nice! Later dayz.


	2. Name calling can have consiquences

Disclaimer: Ok...so far I havnt succeded in getting Inuyasha anyone else...hm I didn't think so, oh well as of yet no one except Ms. Takahashi owns Inuyasha and **snivel** koga...

Ch. 2 Name Calling can have devastating consequences!

After Kagome had gotten ready, she went outside to try and calm down Inuyasha, who was still rampaging around her house. After a few fatal and useless attempts she could see that there was only one way to settle this down, at least for a few seconds. "Inuyasha, please settle down..." Kagome pleaded "WHY SHOULD I CALM DOWN?" Inuyasha was shouting loudly. "YOU KNOCKED ME OUT OF THE WINDOW!" Kagome sighed and looked sadly at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha..." she said sweetly. Inuyasha looked at her with surprise. Why was she being nice to him he wondered. "Uh, yeah Kagome?" "...sit." Inuyasha plunged into the ground as Kagome started down the stairs to the road. At the bottom of the stairs Sango and Miroku were waiting in Miroku's car. "Are you ready to go Kagome?" Sango asked. Mirokus' car was a canary yellow convertible. Not a scratch was on it and the interior was black leather. "Yeah, hurry!" kagome responded. Kagome hopped in the backseat behind Sango just as they heard something crashing down the stairs. "Kagome, you better get back here! You are going to PAY!!!" Miroku and Sango faced Kagome and asked, "What in the world did you do to make him so mad?" "Well..." Kagome started. Inuyasha reached the car as fast as lightning and looked at the group. "Is something bothering you?" Miroku asked. "DAMN STRAIGHT!" Inuyasha replied, "Kagome knocked me outta the fuckin' window! And to top it all off she had to use that stupid word of hers." Kagome looked at Inuyasha innocently. "You mean sit?" Inuyasha once again plunged into the ground, but popped up shortly clenching his fist and growling. "Songo muffled her giggling and turned to Miroku. "Ya know, maybe he should come with us. I think he would have fun." Miroku agreed. Kagome scooted over and patted the seat beside her. "Come Inuyasha it'll be fun." "Not in your damn life." Kagome threw on a puppy-dog pout and whimpered. "Aww, please Inuyasha. It would be so dull if you did not come." Inuyasha glared scornfully at Kagome then hopped in the seat. Kagome patted his head. "Good boy!" "DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome chuckled and Miroku started the car. "Say Inuyasha, won't people notice your ears?" Sango pointed out. "I have just the thing" Miroku responded. He opened up the glove compartment and found a hat that said "Friskas cat food" Kagome laughed as Miroku handed the hat to Inuyasha, who couldn't read. "What is so funny?" He asked. "Nothing." Kagome answered. Inuyasha took the hat and put it on his head-------backwards. Sango stared at Inuyasha. "Ya know, if you had the right clothes, you could pass for a foreign rapper." Miroku looked ahead. "Hey we're here!" Sango and Kagome screeched. "Do they always do that?" Inuyasha asked Miroku. "Every time." He answered. The four got out of the car and started into the mall. "Let's go to J.C. Penny's first." Sango suggested. Kagome agreed. Miroku opened the doors and they all went inside. They eventually made their way to J.C Penny's. They walked through the store on the tile pathways that were on the ground. They eventually made it to the women's selection. Kagome and Sango looked at the jeans whereas Miroku looked...elsewhere. Inuyahsa just sat on the bench by the dressing rooms, mumbling something about idiots and morons. The two girls grabbed a large selection of clothes and headed towards the dressing room. "Say guys could you tell us what you think of the clothes?" Sango asked. Miroku sat on the bench with Inuyahsa. (Which was only 7 feet away from the dressing room.) Absolutely, we would love to, right Inuyasha?" Miroku looked at Inuyasha. "Whatever." Inuyasha replied sullenly.

Sango came out of the dressing room wearing a tight pair of blue-jeans and a green shirt that said 'Big flirt'. "Adorable!" Miroku clapped quietly. Sango went back into the dressing room to try out something different. Kagome came out shortly after wearing something very different herself. The boys just stared. She wore a neon pink mini-skirt and a pink half shirt. Mirokus' eyes glittered. "Hoe." Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome's eyes flared. Miroku stood up quickly. "I will be right back." He hurried off, not wanting to be part of this fight. "Wait, MIROKU!" Inuyasha pleaded. While Kagome's eyes burned, Inuyasha's looked scared half to death and sad he had ever said anything. Kagome stomped over to the bench, until she wasn't even 3in. away from his face. "WHAT did you call me?!" Kagome's breath was hard. All was silent. "Uh... hoe."

In the bathroom Inuyasha looked at his red face. On each side he had Kagomes' handprint from her little bitchslap. He reached his hand slowly to his face and touched it gently, but howled in pain. "OW, FUCK YOU KAGOME!!!!!"

geez I would say poor Inuyasha but it's just too funny. I mean can you just imagine? Ouch. Well that's all for this chapter, and yes...I know what some of you are thinking, where the hell is Shippou? Don't worry he will arrive shortly. Well l8er and don't forget to R&R so I can post the next chapter.


	3. A tragedy strikes

Disclaimer: HAHA I HAVE THE DEEDS TO INUYASHA IN MY HANDS! looks at paper Dang...just my chores list...Oh well...and I thought I really had Koga that time!

Lost Homes

Ch3. The Pervert Strikes Again!

Inuyasha came out of the bathroom after the handprint had worn away, although his face was now red and swollen. Outside the bathroom the group was waiting. Kagome decided she would not talk to him and turned away the moment he came out. Inuyasha just glared back, while Sango and Miroku were just staring between the two. Finally Miroku suggested they split up for a while and meet up at the foot court. Everyone agreed. Sango and Kagome headed into another clothes store while Miroku just led Inuyasha through the mall.

"My GOD I can't stand him." Kagome grumbled while tearing through the clothes rack. Sango looked at Kagome. "'Ya can't blame him he's a guy...and a feudal one at that." Kagome just stared at the rack. "So...I can blame him if I want to." Sango sighed and shook her head.

Inuyasha followed Miroku past several stores trying his best to ignore several passing, giggling girls. Inuyasha couldn't take it any longer. He grabbed a hold of Miroku's shoulder. "Miroku, please tell me we are leaving soon. If I pass ONE more girl who decides to point and laugh at me, this building is going through HELL!" Miroku thought about what Inuyasha said. "Now, now, I think they think you are hot."

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose. "I don't think I want to be 'hot'. Whatever that is." Miroku sighed. "Oh Inuyasha, how I admire you." Inuyasha glared at Miroku. They turned the corner and Miroku pointed toward a store. "We are almost there." The store was large and appeared to have many people inside of it. They walked into the store and looked around. "Hey Miroku, what is this store called?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku looked at his friend and smiled. "It is called the 'Animeall." Inuyasha shrugged and looked at the items that were up on the shelves. Miroku went over to a book rack and began to pull out a few books. Inuyasha noticed Miroku and followed his example. "what are these?" Inuyasha asked. "They are called manga's." Miroku replied. Miroku handed Inuyasha a book called 'Chobits' "read this. It is very good." The cover had a girl with long silver hair and white ears with pink insides. "kinda looks like you doesn't it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha glared at him. Miroku went and sat at a nearby table that the store had furnished and opened a book called 'Love Hina'. Inuyasha plopped down on the floor and opened the book, only to find some very disturbing pictures. "YOU READ THESE?" Inuyahsa yelled. "No, I look at the pictures." Inuyasha threw the book at Miroku and stomped out of the store. Miroku followed after purchasing his book. He put his arm around Inuyasha. "Come on now. Don't be hasty." Inuyasha just kept walking.

Meanwhile...

Sango and Kagome were in J.C. Penny's shopping around, when the cell phone rang. "Hello?" Kagome answered. "Kagome its your mom. We have a problem down here at the house come quickly."

omg what has happened to Kagome that could be so urgent? Could it have something to do with Inuyasha? But he's in the mall with everyone else, question is, does Kagome's mom know that? R&R so I can post the next chapter luv luv bye


	4. A new search begins

Disclaimer: I will own koga one day, but for now, I don't own anything except...Ok I don't own anything LEAVE ME ALONE!

The New Search Begins

The girls searched the mall quickly for Miroku and Inuyasha. They finally found them and told them about the phone call Kagome received. They hurried back to Miroku's car and rushed to Kagome's house. When they got there Kagome saw several construction workers leaving. She rushed up the stairs to the shrine with Inuyasha leaping the stretch of trees behind her. Miroku and Sango had to first secure the car, but were soon following. Kagome finally reached the top of the stairs and rushed over to her house. She threw open the door and rushed to the kitchen, only to find everyone in tears. Kagome was ecstatic and worried "Mom, mom, what is wrong? What happened? Is everyone okay? Where is Souta?" Souta came out of the bathroom with a box of Kleenexes. "No, Kagome, it is not Souta. Look out towards the shrine." Kagome hurried outside towards the shrine, Inuyasha just sat on the roof watching. Kagome reached the shrine with her family close behind. The shrine had been demolished. Kagome looked at the shrine with wide eyes. Her mom sighed. "Kagome, I am so sorry. You can't see Inuyasha anymore..." Kagome began to protest but stopped herself when her mom put her hand up. "Kagome also..." her eyes became wet yet again, "I am afraid someone perished in the fall of the shrine." Kagome looked over at the shrine only to find two spotted paws stretched out of the rubble. Kagome began to cry and started digging through the rubble. Her hands became bloody from rusted nails and splinters, but she didn't care. She reached the owner of the paws, her cat, Buyo. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha went and stood behind her. She began crying heavily. "Buyo...no...my poor cat." Inuyasha bent down and hugged her gently, and whispered in her ear. "Kagome, there is more lost here than you know." Kagome turned towards her embracer confused. Inuyasha just smiled. "What..." Inuyasha put his hand up before she could say anything more. "Right now Kagome, we need to bury your cat." He stood up and went to look for a shovel. Kagome just embraced her dear friend for a while longer remembering all the good times they had had in the past.

A short while later, they held a funeral for their dear friend, and even family member, Buyo. Everyone cried and threw flowers. Inuyasha buried the cat and set the shovel next to the shed. Miroku prayed and set up a tombstone from a piece of wood. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha. It was now dark and impossible to see his face. She looked at him with sad eyes. "Inuyasha...What did you mean earlier when you said that more was lost then I knew?" Inuyasha raised his head to show a single tear slid down his face. "My home Kagome. The well is destroyed, and I have no home." Kagome put her hands over her mouth and gasped. How could she look over the fact that Inuyasha's home was destroyed? The only path to the Feudal era. How could she be so blind? She reached her hand out towards Inuyasha, but he pulled away. "Kagome, you just need to worry about your cat right now. It's no big deal really." He wiped his face and jumped off into the darkness. Kagome fell to her knees and cried even harder. 'How could I be so**_stupid_** to not see what had happened to him? Was I so **_selfish_** that I didn't look to see what problems he might have?' Kagome cried and slumped on the wall of her home. Her mother came over and held her. "It's alright Kagome. Just let it all out." Ms. Hagarashi helped her daughter into the house and onto her bed. Miroku and Sango just stood near the gravesite, while everyone went inside. "This is terrible." Sango pointed out. "Yeah," Miroku agreed, "I mean besides, where is Inuyasha going to stay? And what will happen when Naraku finds out that we aren't there anymore, and what about the jewel shards and, Shippouand..." Sango shook him. "Miroku calm down. Don't worry about all those things at once. We will decide what to do tomorrow. Now get a hold of yourself." Miroku took a deep breath and calmed down. "Good. Now how about Inuyasha stays over at your place tonight?" Miroku lowered his head. "Okay, but I would rather it be you who was spending the night at my house..." Sango slapped him and walked off. "Now give me a ride home. It's late and we all need our rest. I will wait in the car while you find Inuyasha." Miroku rubbed his cheek, and sighed. "Alright. Inuyasha...Where are you?" Miroku walked down the stairs looking around. It was dark and eerie on the stairs. Miroku began to panic. "Uh...I-I-nuya-yasha...." All of a sudden Inuyasha jumped out of the tree in front of him, making him scream. "AAAHHHH!" Since Miroku wasn't aware of the fact that it was Inuyasha, he hit him on the head with a tree branch and knocked him out. "Uh...oops" Miroku rubbed his head and then picked him up and carried him to the car. When he got there, Sango just looked at him. "Did he fall asleep in a tree or something?" Miroku shook his head. "No, actually...I accidentally hit him in the head and knocked him out." Sango began laughing. "Miroku put Inuyasha in the backseat and looked at Sango. "Why are you laughing?" Sango held up and finger. "1. You were scared of the dark, and 2. Inuyasha is going to knock the living crap out of you when he wakes up." Miroku just mumbled and drove the car to Sango's house. He pulled up in the driveway of an apartment complex. "Goodnight Sango." Sango began to get out of the car when she felt something crawl along her bottom.

Miroku drove home withtwo lumps onhis head. He pulled up in the driveway of his large double storied house. He called a servant and they towed Inuyasha up the stairs to one of the guest rooms.

(a/n) HAHA SOMEONE GOT SLAPPED AGAIN HEHEHE is bonked on the head ITAII!!! Ow well guess I kinda deserved that huh? Well R&R so I can post the next chapter k? luv luv.


	5. Chocolate!

Disclaimer: **is holding onto Rumiko Takahashi's leg**

Ed: Please give the Inuyasha series to me! I beg of you!

Ms. Takahashi: NO.... now get off of my leg!!!

Ed: PLEASE AT LEAST GIVE ME KOGA AND LET MY FRIEND KAGOME25TAKE INUYASHA?!

Ms. Takahashi: well...NO! My publishers would kill me and think of how the fans would feel after i've told them no so many times!

Ed: grrrr, well other fans of Inuyasha I don't won Inuyasha...YET!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I WILL KEEP TRYING

Ms. Takahashi: would you please get off my leg already?

Chocolate?!

Miroku awoke early and went into his living room. It was pitch black, since it was only around 4:00 am. He noticed something huddled on the couch. It turned slowly, only to reveal piercing yellow eyes. He gasped then reached for the light switch. He turned it on. Where the eyes where, and only the eyes, was Inuyasha. Wrapped up in a fuzzy blanket that went over his head, and only allowed his eyes out to see, and his nose to breath. Miroku just laughed. "Inuyasha...what in the seven hells are you doing?" Miroku leaned on the doorframe and crossed his arms, waiting for Inuyasha's answer. Inuyasha mumbled something, but Miroku couldn't hear him. "What did you say?" Inuyasha pulled the blankets down a little further so he could talk. "cold" He then pulled them back up to his nose. Miroku shook his head then went into the kitchen. His house was large and expensive, even though he didn't have a spare guest room, his living room certainly could be mistaken for one. It was the second largest room in the house that Inuyasha had seen. It had two futons, 3 couches, one love seat, and five chairs. And aside from that it had dozens of coffee tables and three TV's. A bar was placed on the far side of the room that allowed you to see into the kitchen. The so-called "door" to the kitchen was an old-fashioned western swinging door. It was made of petrified cherry wood and sparkled beautifully. Miroku walked over to his bar and activated his coffee pot. He yawned and looked at Inuyasha, whose eyes were barely opened. "Still sleepy Inuyasha?" Inuyasha nodded. The coffee pot beeped and Miroku went to the cup cabinet. He grabbed two black coffee mugs and filled them up. He put sugar and hazelnut coffee mate creamer in his. He gave Inuyasha's to him black. "Inuyasha, if you want to put something in it, the sugar is in that big apple jar, and the creamer is in the refrigerator. Inuyasha reached out of his blanket and slowly crawled over to the refrigerator. He opened it up and was emmideatly awake. There was enough food to feed and army and then some. There were at least half-a-dozen different kinds of coffee creamer. Inuyasha pulled his blanket off and set it on Miroku's chair. Underneath the blanket, Inuyasha was wearing a cute pair of pj's, well for a girl at least. The two-piece had long pants, and a spaghetti shirt. It was blue and had little chicks all over it. At the top of the pajama's it said, "Chicks rule the world" and had an extremely large chicken sitting on the earth. Inuyasha also wore matching glow-in-the-dark slippers. He opened one of the drawers to reveal shining stainless steel silverware. He grabbed a spoon and then grabbed one of the creamers. "Miroku I'm going to try them before I pick one." Miroku nodded and just sipped his coffee, watching. Inuyasha poured a little into the spoon and slurped it up. "Eh...its alright." He then set it aside and grabbed another one. He eventually made two piles, all right and good. He came to the next one. Miroku's eyes went wide. Inuyasha looked at it. It looked different from the other containers, but oh well. Miroku tried to swallow all the coffee he had just taken a drink of so he could talk. Inuyasha poured the substance into his spoon, but it wasn't the ivory color, like all the other ones. This one was brown and seemed kinda sticky and goopy. Miroku ran over to Inuyasha and took the spoon and container away. "Uh...Inuyasha, I don't think you need this, especially not this early." Inuyasha grabbed the spoon and container back from Miroku. "I want to see what it is." Inuyasha stuck it in his mouth and swallowed. His eyes got big and he began to drool. He then dropped the spoon and just squirted the sticky, brown substance into his mouth, nearly chocking himself. He had it all over the place. He stopped for a minute to look at Miroku.Miroku had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot, not to mention the death glare he was giving him. Inuyasha swallowed and pointed to the container. He was beginning to shake and his eyes were beginning to go extra-wide. "H-hey Miroku! What I-is this g-g-g-reat stu-uff?" "Miroku shook his head. "Just great...Inuyasha, its called chocolate, and you shouldn't be eating it like that." Miroku tried to grab the bottle away but Inuyasha wouldn't let him have it. The two began fighting for the container. They jumped over furniture, Inuyasha, while jumping, was squirting it into his mouth. He stopped and Miroku grabbed the bottle. "Hey uh...Miroku, its empty. I need more." Miroku shook his head. "You don't need anymore, besides, I'm all out." Miroku began jumping around the room complaining. "I need more chocolate. I MUST have more chocolate. Miroku where can I find more chocolate?" Miroku rubbed his temples and sat back on the couch to drink his coffee. "Inuyasha to buy chocolate, you need money, and you don't have any, and I'm certainly not buying any for you." Inuyasha jumped beside Miroku and nearly spilt his coffee. He grabbed Miroku by the shirt and held him up to his face. "Miroku...I MUST have more chocolate. Why don't you understand that?" Miroku brushed Inuyasha off of his shirt and stood up. "Inuyasha I think it is time for us to go get dressed and see the girls." Inuyasha stood up. "Can we get some chocolate on the way there?" Miroku threw up his hands. "WHATEVER I GIVE UP!!!" Inuyasha jumped happily. "What am I supposed to wear?" "I will find you something in my closet." Inuyasha followed Miroku threw the hallway. Doors were everywhere. Inuyasha, however was jumping up and down so much that he didn't see Miroku go threw a door, until it was too late. "Hey Miroku, do you think Kagome will want some chocolate? Miroku...uh...where did he go?" Inuyasha looked behind him to see a long row of doors. He looked in front of him to see even more doors. "Uh oh. I haven't seen hardly any of this house. How am I supposed to know what leads to where?" He began to open doors trying to find where Miroku had gone. He saw some strange rooms. Some of the doors just lead to more hallways with more doors. He decided that he wouldn't get any more lost than he already was. He finally gave up and just sat in the hallway waiting for Miroku. After a while, Miroku opened a door that led to the hallway and beckoned Inuyasha inside. Inuyasha was stunned once again. This was Miroku's room and was THE biggest room in the house. A large red canopy bed sat against the wall in the middle of the room. Several large dressers lined up the walls. Two doors sat on the opposite side of the door. Miroku went over to one of them and opened it, revealing a large walk-in closet. Inuyasha went inside, but Miroku shoved him out. "Hey Miroku, what was that for?" "Inuyasha, I don't want you to get that chocolate syrup all over my clean clothes. So you just go take a bath, then we will see what to put you in. Go into that next door beside me." Inuyasha grumbled, but otherwise did as he was told. Inside Miroku's bathroom was a large marble tub, a glass shower, and marble counter tops. The faucets were gold, and the tiles were white. Miroku came in behind Inuyasha and showed him where the towels were and which shampoo to use. He then told Inuyasha that he could use the bath or the shower. Inuyasha nodded. "Ok Miroku, I guess I gotta get cleaned up now huh?" Miroku shut the door, before Inuyasha could finish the sentence. He got out of his sticky clothes and decided to try the shower. He turned on one of the knobs. "OUCH" he jumped out of the shower. "That is hot!" He reached into the shower and turned off the knob. Maybe I should try the other one, but without getting into the shower this time; he thought to himself. He turned the other knob and waited. He felt the water and shivered. "That is way too cold. O.k. lets just try the bath tub." He saw that there was a knob and three buttons. He turned the knob halfway and felt the water. It was perfect, not too hot, and not too cold. He jumped in and slumped down. He looked at the button beside the knob. Out of hic curiosity he pressed it. All of a sudden jets came out of the side of the tub. Shooting water and foamy bubbles. Inuyasha was enjoying himself. "These jets feel really good. I think I might not mind going back to the feudal era." He slumped down even further, but he went just a little too far.

Miroku heard Inuyasha yelling in the bathroom. "Inuyasha are you alright? What's wrong?" He could hear Inuyasha bumping into everything. "MY FUCKIN" EYES ARE BURNING! THE BUBBLES ARE CURSED!!!" Miroku sighed. He would like to help his friend, but he didn't want to go in there while Inuyasha was...well...indecent. "Inuyasha you got the bubbles in your eyes didn't you? I did that same thing the first time I took a bubble bath." "MIROKU THEY ARE CURSED I TELL YOU, THEYRE BURNING MY EYES. WHERE'S MY TETSUSAIGA?! I WILL KILL THESE BUBBLES!!" Now Miroku was starting to get worried. "Inuyasha just wipe your eyes off!" Inuyasha began to frantically feel around for anything. 'I cant find anything' "Miroku I cant find anything!!!" "Then run your eyes under some cold water!" Inuyasha felt around for the sink. He found it and ran his eyes under water. He started feeling better. He stood up and looked into the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot red. He rinsed off and let the water out of the bath. He wrapped a towel around his waist and sat on the floor. "Miroku, I am done and never taking another bath again." Miroku came in and looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha if we can't find a way back to the feudal era, you will probably have to take them everyday." Inuyasha glared with his eyes and Miroku grimaced. "Wow Inuyasha that looks...bad, and creepy. Come out of the bathroom. I have some clothes for you." Inuyasha stood up and looked back at the bathtub. All the water was gone, but most of the bubbles had still remained. He growled. "Cursed bubbles, one day I will get you back...all of you." He walked into Miroku's room and looked at the bed. It had a pair of black leather pants, a pair of black boots, a dark red muscles shirt with a black leather jacket, and a black bandanna. The jacket and pants were well decorated. They had chains coming out of every pocket. On the back of the jacket written in dark red was written "METALLICA" The same thing was written on the bandanna. The pants had red lightning bolts down the side, and written down the front was, "go ahead...make my day." Inuyasha looked at the clothes with a confused look on his face. "I have never seen any kind of clothes like these." Miroku laughed a half-hearted laugh. "I got them from biker rally, I supported a while back. You can keep them." Miroku began walking out of the door. "Inuyasha if I leave you CAN find your way back to the living room cant you?" Inuyasha rubbed his head. "Yeah I think so." Miroku sighed. "Great..." And with that he walked out of the door.

At Kagome's house

"BEEP BEEP BEEP." Great...stupid alarm clock." Kagome hit the alarm clock with all the force she could then fanned her hand. "Dang that hurt." All of a sudden she heard someone knocking on the door. It opened and there stood Sango dressed and ready. "Kagome did you go back to sleep. I woke you up thirty minutes ago." Kagome grabbed her pillow and pulled it over her head. Sango went over and sat beside her. Kagome we have to get ready. You have to remember now that we have a new job." She pulled the pillow off of her head and Kagome rolled onto her back. "Kagome now we have to worry about finding a way for Inuyasha to go back to the feudal era. If we don't, chaos will break out. Remember that Naraku still has the Jewels and if we don't stop him and return Inuyasha back to the past, time can change and everything will be different from when we once knew it." Kagome looked up at her ceiling sadly. "I know Sango, but do you know how hard this is going to be?" Sango put her hands on her hips. "That never stopped you from hunting down the jewels. Not to mention we have to get back and see Shippou.And if you really love Inuyasha, you will help him find a way back." Kagome smiled and closed her eyes. "And so our new journey begins. "Sango smiled and stood up. "That's the way to think Kagome. Now hurry up and get ready." Sango went over to the door and opened it. "Sango?" "Yes Kagome?" She looked back at her friend who was already sitting up and smiling. "Thanks...for everything." "Don't mention it Kagome just hurry up and get ready. We have a lot of stuff to do." She walked out of Kagome's room and shut the door behind her. Kagome got up and began getting ready.

Back at Miroku's house

Inuyasha walked into the living room and Miroku looked over. He really looked the part of a bad biker boy. "Wow Inuyasha, if you had your hair done, you could actually pass for a biker, or a gang member." Inuyasha scratched his head. "Yeah well...I really don't like this head thingy. It makes my ears itch." Miroku stood up. "Well we have to keep it on, because we cant have anyone seeing your ears." Miroku went over to the kitchen coffee table and grabbed his keys. Inuyasha followed him. "Well Sango called me a little while ago and said to go ahead and come over. So shall we go ahead and get going?" Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah lets go." Miroku stared at Inuyasha. "Ya' no that your eyes are still red? I bet that the girls' are going to think you might transform. Its pretty creepy." Inuyasha shrugged. "Yeah well if you didn't keep cursed bubble thingies in your bathroom, then I wouldn't look like this." Miroku laughed and walked over to the door. He looked back to see Inuyasha still in the kitchen. "Come on Inuyasha. It's not nice to keep the girls' waiting." Inuyasha waved his hand. "Go ahead I will be there in a minute." Miroku eyed him suspiciously but went ahead.

Inuyasha came out just a minute later. Miroku looked over, just as Inuyasha jumped into the back seat. "Inuyasha why don't you sit up here?" "Feh...maybe I don't wanna'" Miroku buckled his seatbelt. "Shesh okay, sorry I asked." He started up his car and began driving towards Kagome's. He looked at Inuyasha in his rear view mirror and saw Inuyasha with a bottle of chocolate, chugging it like a baby does a bottle. Miroku stopped the car and Inuyasha went flying forward. "SO THAT'S WHY YOU STAYED BACK WHEN I SAID IT WAS TIME TO GO!!!" Inuyasha grinned and showed chocolate still inside his mouth. Miroku grimaced and grabbed the bottle, only to find it empty. "Inuyasha why did you do that?" Inuyasha sat there for a minute just looking at Miroku, practically bouncing. Then finally he said, "becauseiknewthatyouwouldntgetmyanyeventhoughyousaidyouwould." Miroku twisted his face. "o...kay. Forget I ever asked. I can't even understand you anymore, you're so high on chocolate." He just started the car and threw the bottle out of the car. He ignored Inuyasha jumping at every little thing all the way to Kagome's house. Inuyasha began jumping from the front seat to the back seat. Finally they reached Kagome's house and Miroku got out of the car. He looked at himself in the mirror and checked his hair. In a blink of a second Inuyasha was behind him. "Mirokuwhatyadoin?" Miroku stood up and looked at Inuyasha's still blood-red eyes. "Well the answer to what I THINK you said is that it is always the best thing to look good, every time you go to see a good looking girl." Inuyasha checked himself in the mirror and realized he didn't recognize himself. "Inuyasha you're fine let's go." Inuyasha jumped like lightning on top of the trees up to Kagome's house and saw Kagome and Sango standing on the front porch. He jumped atop the house. He looked around and saw that Miroku was still a ways down the path so he decided to go ahead and make himself known. He jumped off the top of the house and right in front of Kagome.That made herjump. Right after he jumped down he gave her a big hug. Kagome looked over to Sango who was trying her very best to keep her giggles to herself. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha who was still hugging her. "Uh..Inuyasha, are you okay?" Inuyasha stopped hugging her but still had his hands on her arms. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and twisted her face. Inuyasha why are your eyes so red? You aren't transforming are you? And why are they wider than normal?" Inuyasha smiled, and Miroku reached the stairs. "Kagome, don't ask him any questions." Kagome glared at Miroku. "Miroku I want to know what happened to Inuyasha. Why he is changing. And I want to hear it from his own mouth!" She turned back to Inuyasha. "What is wrong with you?" Inuyasha opened his mouth, "Wellitallstartedwhenmirokudesidedtogivemecoffeeandiwaslookingforcreamerwhen   
ifoundabrownbottlebutitwaschocolatesoiatethechocolatebutthenmirokugotmadnadnigot   
messyandmirokutoldmetogotakeabathsoiwenttogotakeabathbuthenifoundoutmirokuhad   
cursedbubblesandtheygotinmyeyesandburntmyeyessoimnottransformingandithinkthis   
chocolatemightbemakingmealittleohwhatisitcalledhyperithink." Everything was silent for a minute then Sango burst out laughing. "Haha I COULDN'T EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT HE SAID HAHAHA MIROKU WHAT DID YOU HAHA GIVE HIM?!" Miroku scratched his head and Kagome went over to Miroku. "Miroku tell me what he said now...and I want to know what he said exactly!" Miroku sighed. "Very well, but could you get Sango to stop laughing, it is very distracting...even though it is easier to see down her shirt when she bends over." Sango was to Miroku in a split second. And it took even shorter to slap him across the face. Miroku twitched and rubbed his cheek. "Alright what he said was-""In his EXACT WORDS!" Kagome pointed out. Miroku straightened up. "Well it all started when Miroku decided to give me coffee and I was looking for creamer when I found a brown bottle but it was chocolate so I ate the chocolate but then Miroku got mad and I got messy and Miroku told me to go take a bath so I went to go take a bath but then I found out Miroku had cursed bubbles and they got in my eyes and burnt my eyes so I'm not transforming and I think this chocolate might be making me a little o.... how would you say um hyper I think. Well, those weren't his exact words, because some of his words were kind of...not words." The girls sighed and just watched as Inuyasha was bouncing around like a crazed lunatic.

(A/n) well, how do you guys like it so far? I really need reviews or else I won't be posting any more and ill just give up on my story and maybe just put up one of my new ones. I personally thought this one was my best but well people have different tastes. Shippou will be coming in pretty soon, so don't worry. Oh and as for my friend Kagome, you should check out her stories. Her screen name for is Kagome25. My fave is her "protecting Kagome" That's a good one. Well that's it for this one. Bye till next time.


	6. The search for a new companion

Lost Homes

Chapter 6

The search for a new companion

Disclaimer: I own nothing…and if I own nothing.….**_YOU SHALL NOT LIVE!BWAHAHAHAHAHA_**

**TAKES OUT KNIFE AND HOLD TO YOUR THROAT WHILE LAWYERS COME AROUND THE CORNER HOLDONG LAWSUIT PAPERS. PUTS KNIFE DOWN AND GLARES**One of these days…one of these days I will kill the lawyers and take Inu for myself…but for now, I demand you to read my story hehehe.

After some time had passed. Inuyasha had finally settled down and was in the back of Miroku's car, next to Kagome. "So where are we going?" Sango asked. Miroku turned to her and smiled. "Wherever you want to go, my dear Sango." Sango rolled her eyes and turned around to face Kagome. "So where do you want to go?" Kagome put her hand up to her chin. "Hm…I dunno' really. I guess we could just cruse around until we can think of something." Sango suddenly bounced up. "Oh Kagome I have an idea, how about we go get you a new pet, I mean I know it hasn't been that long since you lost Buyo, but maybe it will help you heal." Kagome nodded slightly. "Yeah, maybe it will." She agreed. So Miroku drove to the china town that was located in downtown Tokyo. They drove through the place until Miroku parked in front of a very elaborate shop. The sign hanging above read, "Count D.'s pet shop". Miroku handed Inuyasha a hat and they got out of the car. As they walked up to the door, a large American man came barging through yelling back into the shop. "Damn you Count D. I will get you one of these days." The man turned around only to run into Sango. "Oh sorry about that babe." Miroku was stung. "Babe"? Miroku glared at him with one of the most evil expressions a guy could really give. The man who had just ran into Sango wasn't all that bad looking. He had short-cut blonde hair. Wore regular t-shirt and blue jeans. "My name is Orcot." He announced. "I really wouldn't get anything from this pet-shop. The guy that runs this place is a wanted criminal. I am just waiting for the judge to issue a warrant." A voice rang out from the store. "Detective, quit trying to scare my customers away! And if you want me in jail so bad, why am I babysitting your little brother!" Orcot growled at the shop then stomped away with storming rage. The four looked at each other. Needless to say, they were all just a bit baffled. They shrugged it off and went into the pet-store. As soon as they walked in, they could smell the drafting aroma of sugary sweets. Cakes, candies, pies; you name it and you could smell it. A young man with shoulder-length black hair came out from behind a door with bamboo hanging from the upper frame. He was handsome. One of his eyes had a bluish-sparkle, while the other was a mischievous yellow that made him look like a devious criminal. He had broad shoulders and looked like he wore a kimono. His long fingernails made Inuyasha wonder, 'Is this person a guy or girl?' The man bowed, and introduced himself. "My name is Count D. and I run the pet shop here in Chinatown. Is there anything I can help you lovely ladies with?" Sango and Kagome giggled. The Count just smiled. Oh yes, he could tell he was going to like these two. He looked over at the two men who had come in with the girls. They, however, did not seem to like him very well. He might need to get rid of them, but the one with the white hair intrigued him…why would that be so? He looked back at the girls' and pulled back the bamboo that hung from the doorframe behind him. "Please come through here and we can discuss business over a cup of tea and perhaps some pie. The girls nodded and went through the door. The count smiled back at Miroku and Inuyasha, and then went through the door. Miroku looked over at Inuyasha. "Is there something wrong with that guy or is it just me?" He asked. Inuyasha nodded then followed the others through the door with Miroku right behind him.

Kagome was stunned. The room past the door was beautiful. Chinese pottery was on top of many beautiful Chester drawers and most of the furniture had some type of animal painted or sewn onto it. A large coffee table sat in the center of the room with beautiful cherry-colored leather couches. The girls sat on the couch right in front of the door. They looked on the other couch. A little boy sat on the couch with several different animals beside him. Some the girls had never seen before. The boy looked like the man they saw running out of the store earlier. The count walked in and sat beside the boy. "This is Chris. He is detective Orcot's little brother. They look a lot alike don't they?" The girls nodded. "But he is much more mannered than his older brother." The Count fumed. Just about this time, Miroku and Inuyasha came through the door. The count stood up and walked over to another table and grabbed a silver platter with half-a-dozen cups, and a teakettle. The sweets were already on the table. All kinds of sweets. Pies, cakes, candy, fruits, and many other assorted goods. The count sat the platter on the table next to a few fruit ordure's. He poured two cups and handed them to Kagome and Sango. He pointed to a large glass container. "That is where the sugar is." "Thank you." The girl's replied in unison. The count looked over to the boys. "You may also have some tea if you would like." "No thank you, I'm fine." Miroku replied. Inuyasha just huffed. Kagome sat back up after adding several teaspoons of sugar to her tea.   
"So what is the deal with the animals around that boy, I have never seen some of those animals in my life, especially that goat-looking creature." The count looked over at the animal she was talking about. Its hair was long and shaggy, like a cocker spaniel, but had the horns of a large adult ram. "Oh that animal sitting next to Chris, His name is T-Chan. He is a very rare animal; you wouldn't expect to find many more of him. He is a ." Kagome nodded and took a sip of her tea. The count also drank some of his tea while he watched her, noticing her every move and her every look. He then sat his tea down on the table and folded his arms across his lap. "So may I ask the names of my customers?" Kagome nodded, "My name is Kagome." Sango sat her cup down, "and I am Sango." Miroku waved, "I am Miroku, and this fellow beside me is Inuyasha." The count looked at Inuyasha closely. "Well, Inuyasha, you should probably take off that ridiculous hat, considering it is rude to wear hats inside you know." Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and just looked around at the room. "Oh don't mind him," Kagome giggled, "he has some behavior issues, we are trying to work them out." The count nodded. "So who is it that needed an animal?" "That's me," Kagome replied. "So what kind of animal are you looking for?" Kagome picked up her tea again. "I am not really sure. I just lost my cat when a storm came, and lightning struck my poor cat." Kagome's eyes began to water, but she quickly wiped them away. She took a sip of her tea to stop herself from saying anything that would start her up crying again. The count stood up, then I think I know just the thing for you, please follow me." Kagome stood up and followed the count. As the others stood up, Count D. turned around and waved them back down. "I am sorry, but only the direct client is allowed to come behind these doors." The others looked to the doors he was talking about. Double cherry-wood doors with golden frames and golden handles that looked like a unicorn. The Count opened the door and led Kagome into it. He then shut the door behind them. Inuyasha began to walk towards the door. When he got just about to the door the large goat-like creature, T-Chan, attempted to stop him from entering. T-Chan grabbed hold on Inuyasha's pant legs and pulled Inuyasha down to the ground. Inuyasha held onto his pants with one hand, and for his other hand he held onto the cap. He growled and stared at the ram. "Oh its on now!"

Meanwhile past the two doors…

"Kagome here at my shop we have a large collection of animals that would suit any one of your needs. You seek companionship and someone to love. Perhaps we could find you another cat, or a dog. No…I believe I have something better. I just found this little pet on my way out. He was wandering the streets looking for something. He looked very lost." The count led her to a single small door with a white paint color and a simple brown wooden knob. He turned the knob and opened the door. Kagome was astonished. Behind the smoke of incense, she could see several large male and female humans…well they would look human if they didn't have ears and tails. Kagome could not believe her eyes. The count led her into the room and over to a frail woman cradling a blanket. The Count reached down to her. "I think she will give him a good home." The girl nodded and handed Count D. the blanket. Count D. then handed the blanket to Kagome who began to unwrap it and to her surprise...

OMG what is in the blanket! Well you can keep guessing and try to figure it out huh or maybe you can write me and ask to post the next chappie eh? Well until then, k?

Little-dog-Ed luvs ya


	7. A reunion from the past

Hey I want to give a special thanks to Evil Donut Man for reviewing my story. Nice to know that there is someone out there who likes it…and yes I know that I need more paragraphs. Truth is though…I hate paragraphs so there:p

Disclaimer: yes…I don't own Inuyasha…or Pet shop of Horrors…or any other anime I suddenly decide to add into this story…LEAVE ME ALONE YOU STUPID LAWYARS! AAAHHHH. **runs around wildly shooting a gun at cardboard lawyers** bwahahaha…yes die!

Lost Homes Chapter 7

A Reunion From the Past

The blanket was unraveled and she smiled. Kagome knew this little fellow, however, how he got here, she didn't know. The Count looked at her. "I do believe he will keep you happy for some time." Kagome nodded. "Yes I do believe so." Kagome began to walk away towards the door when the Count stopped her. "When you leave here you must not tell anyone else of what you saw in this store. My customers, alone, are only to know of what resides in here." Kagome nodded, and they walked out the door together. They came back the way they came and opened the same large cherry-wood doors they had come from earlier. The opened the doors to find…Inuyasha and T-Chan wrestling. Kagome and Count D. both scowled at them, but needless to say it didn't do much good. 'If I say sit, then it will make him stop, but then again Count D. will definatly be asking some questions,' Kagome thought to herself. The Count walked over to T-Chan and attempted to pull him off of Inuyasha. Just as Count pulled, T-Chan grabbed hold of Inuyasha's hat and yanked it off to reveal his ears. The count gasped. "What in the world?" Just about this time the little blanket Kagome held began to wriggle. It squeaked then hopped out of the blanket and unto Kagome's shoulder. Inuyasha stopped worrying about his lost hat and looked and Kagome's new "pet"… However Count D. was otherwise curious…about Inuyasha's ears. The Count walked over to Inuyasha, reached up…and began to rub them. "Are these real?" Inuyasha jumped away quickly and landed next to Kagome. He flexed his hands, popped his knuckles, and miraculously his nails grew to his normal size. The Count was impressed. He was quite a marvel, and would sell for a hefty price…if he could just get the girl to sell him. "Kagome can I please kill him now?" Inuyasha asked. He then looked over Kagome's shoulder. "And how the hell did you get here pipsqueak?" "That's a long story, and I'm too tired to tell it now." Kagome's pet was actually her other feudal fox friend, Shippou. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. "No we can't kill him!" She yelled. Sango and Miroku looked at each other. "Uh Kagome, He kinda' knows our secret. How are we supposed to get past this?" Sango asked. Kagome looked at the Count. 'Is he smiling?' She thought to herself. "What do we have to do in order for you not to tell anyone our secret?" Kagome asked. The Count held up two fingers. "I have only two conditions. Both are easily paid and quite simple." Kagome smiled. She knew this guy was nice. He was really sweet too; he wasn't sleazy like some other people she knew. "Anything you want." She replied. "One," He began, "I want Inuyasha to hang out in my shop for a few days so I might get a few more customers." "Hey!" Inuyasha began, but Kagome cut him off. "Alright," she agreed. Inuyasha couldn't believe this she practically selling him off to a girly, dress wearing, animal loving, sweet food fanatic. "What is the other condition?" Miroku asked curiously. If the Count wasn't smiling before, he definatly was now. "…I want to double date with Kagome and Sango for the same week that Inuyasha is in my shop." Everyone's jaws dropped. 'So much for him being the sweet understanding guy.' Kagome thought comically. Miroku and Inuyasha flared. 'No way is he taking our girls!' They thought in unison. Sango threw her hands up in defense. "Um sorry, but I don't really remember ever having anything to do with this!" "But Sango I want to go back home…"Shippou whimpered. Sango dropped her head. "Alright Count, the deal is made, however remember that this is only for a week." She looked back at Miroku and Inuyasha, "Besides, what is a week going to do anyways?" Miroku looked just about ready to burst. "A hell of a lot if you ask me!" "But I didn't ask you did I you pervert." Miroku shrugged. "Very well. There is no need for me to stick around here anyway, seeing as how I am not part of this." And with that, Miroku stomped out of the shop and hopped in his car. Revving up the engine he peeled out of the parking lot and down the busy street. The others coulddo nothing butlisten as his car left the area. Kagome felt really bad for Sango. She wasn't really in this, and she liked Miroku, a lot. Kagome sighed and plopped down on the couch. The Count was quite a happy man and seemed to almost be enjoying this little scene. Inuyasha however was another story completely. He looked just about ready to blow up he was so mad. "What in the seven hells makes you think that I am doing this of my own free will?" The Count looked over at him and practically smirked, "Because free will is something you don't have." Inuyasha's head nearly steamed as he leapt out towards the Count. Kagome rubbed her temples, "Sit boy." And so he was plunged into the ground. "Just as I thought." The count remarked. "This is the most interesting dog I have ever seen. So, did you find him over seas?" Kagome shook her head. "No, he is actually a demon fro-" Inuyasha swung his hand over her mouth to keep her from talking. Count D. was now definitely interested in where Inuyasha had come from and he intended to find out. While those three were preoccupied, Sango was sitting on the couch off to the side just off in her own little world…pretty much just stunned that Miroku had left with nothing else to say to her. Kagome looked over at Sango and then bit Inuyasha's hand. "Ouch!" He jumped back and cradled his hand, while Kagome stood up and walked over to Sango. Shippou jumped off of her shoulder and onto Sango's, shouting her name loudly. "Sango wake up." She snapped out of her little daze and looked up into Kagome's eyes. Kagome felt her heart skip a beat. Sango was crying. The strongest girl in the world, the girl who beat up demons all the time, was crying over a perverted monk. Kagome looked over at Count D and bowed her head. "If you don't mind, we'll leave for today." The count bowed his head back in agreement. "I hope to see you all bright and early tomorrow morning." Kagome helped Sango up and they began heading out. Inuyasha grabbed his hat from the dreaded T-Chan and followed them. Kagome hugged Sango's shoulders. "Hey it's alright. It's not like we'll develop feelings or anything, and besides, Miroku shouldn't get so uptight about things like this. How about we go find something to eat?" Sango wiped her eyes and nodded. "yay food!" Shippou yelled jumping up and down. Kagome led them around in the front of the group. Sango trailed just slightly behind Kagome, her head hung low while she continued to wipe the tears from her eyes, Inuyasha brought up the rear, and Shippou was sitting on Sango's shoulders trying to cheer her up. Meanwhile Inuyasha was blazing. There couldn't possibly be anyone madder than he was at this very moment. While they were walking they came upon a large candy shop/restaurant. Kagome dragged her party members into the shop and sat them down. A waitress walked over and sat three menus on the table. Kagome looked through the menu while Inuyasha just spun it around the table, and Sango sat looking out of the window sulking. Shippou was feeling a little out of place and tugged on Kagome's shirt. "Kagome, why is everyone so unhappy." Kagome looked over her menu and sighed. Everyone was unhappy and she didn't think this was how they should act. After all, they just got back one of their friends. "Come on you guys be happy. It's not the end of the world." Inuyasha never took his eyes off the spinning menu, "feh." The waitress came back and asked what they want. Kagome thought for a minute…"Oh, give me 4 'death by chocolates' please." Inuyasha's ears perked up happily, as if his whole day suddenly took a wild 180. "C-chocolate?" Giggling, Kagome nodded. "Yeah chocolate. Ya know the stuff you pigged out on at Miroku's?" "What's chocolate Kagome?" Shippou asked confused. "Is it anything like a lollypop?" Inuyasha smirked. "It's far better than a lollypop." Shippou began yelling at Inuyasha as they began another one of their stupid fits. Sango poked Kagome on the shoulder. "You do know what you've done right?" Kagome nodded as the waitress returned carrying 4 large dishes with 3 scoops of chocolate ice cream topped with chocolate syrup, chocolate sprinkles and a chocolate-covered cherry on each scoop of ice cream. Inuyasha's eyes sparkle and even Sango was dazzled by the massive amount of chocolate. Shippou was just stuttering, "c-ch-ch-choco-cola-ate!" Kagome rubbed her hands together and picked up a spoon. She smiled at each of them and said, "Dig in!"

A/n: Well that's it for this chappie…and do ya know what I hate…chocolate ice cream. Feh oh well. Anyways. I have to get 5 review before I post the next chapter so, there is a nice goal, and tell other people about my story…please?

THANK YOU FOR READING!

Little-dog-ed


End file.
